


something new

by solopigeon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solopigeon/pseuds/solopigeon
Summary: harry's hopelessly in love with cedric during the triwizard tournament.





	something new

"Dragons. that's the first task."

He looks at me like I'm joking, like I'm misleading him.

"You serious?" he asks, leaning towards me a bit more, his voice quiet. I nod. But now all I'm aware of is his smile, his perfect teeth and his 

perfect face and his perfect everything.

"Do the others know?" he asks and i nod again. He's looking at me, and i feel like I'm 12.

"I thought you should know, so it would be fair," I say. I also just wanted an excuse to talk to him. To talk to mister perfect Cedric Diggory. He nods his head and smiles again.

"Well, thank you then," He says, "I should get back to my friends." He picks up his bag and starts to walk past me, but then stops.

"About the badges, I'm really sorry. I've asked them to stop wearing them." His eyebrows are all scrunched up; he looks sad and concerned.

"Its fine," I say, a bit too harsh. I don't want his pity. He nods grimly, and then walks back to his group of friends. I watch him as he goes. I'm

jealous of him. He has everything: great friends, good looks, good grades, loving family, everything. And I, on the other hand, have at the moment

one friend, poor grades, and a semi-family who hates me.

Cedric sits down on the grass next to his friends, and I can see them talking and laughing. He's so perfect, and I wish I could tell him. We both might die in two days, facing those dragons. I should be able to muster up enough courage to tell him that I like him. I've faced Voldemort before, I should be able to do this. 

But I can't. He makes me so nervous and weak. He makes my words turn into ash when i try to speak to him. He makes my stomach hurt, 

because I love him.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!
> 
> this is my first fic so its probably a bit shit. sorry.
> 
> this chapter was pretty short so I'm apologizing for that too.
> 
> thank you for reading and I'm gonna try to post like every week(?)
> 
> bye!


End file.
